ka_shi_ma_shifandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 4: Girl Triangle
GIRL TRIANGLE EPISODE 4 OF THE ANIME ( Manga Cross-reference---Loosely follows Manga Chapter 6, " What's Reflected in Yasuna's Eyes ", however the shopping trip with Hazumu and Yasuna is not shown in the manga. ) Previously Hazumu comes under the scrutiny of the Alien Being, who wants to know all about her, especially the human traits found in one's personality as it relates to emotions and love. Hazumu is not entirely in favor of playing the guinea pig, but there is little she can do about it. Yasuna is also an interesting guinea pig to study. She seemingly has every advantage in life due to her wealthy family, but she is actually very much alone, lonely, and friendless. Yasuna is a very complex and many-layered individual, who can be hard to understand, let alone love. But Hazumu seems to be willing to try, whereas Tomari is willing to scoff at her. An interesting love triangle is beginning to form ! Episode Overview More and more Tomari finds herself in situations wherein she gets to observe Hazumu and Yasuna together. This does not sit well with her, but what can she do ? The Space Alien decides to begin spending time at school observing humans, so he obtains a teaching assignment as the new assistant teacher for biology, Mr. Sora Hitomi. Mz. Namiko is absolutely infatuated with him, but he is only too eager and ready to ignore her. Sora quickly takes note that Yasuna can not see males clearly, as well as taking an interest in Hazumu's supposed love life. Jan Puu makes an appearance at school, too, but nobody, except Hazumu and Sora, can see her ! After school, Hazumu and Yasuna spend some quality time together, going shopping and having fun together. They end up buying dresses at a specialty shop, and spending time at a karaoke parlor. There, Hazumu accidentally falls on Yasuna, with both of them lying together on a couch, much to the delight of Yasuna ! This Episode's Story It's raining this afternoon at school, so Tomari can't do her outdoor track and field practice. She looks outside from sitting at a desk in an empty classroom. However, she sees two individuals who don't mind being out in the rain---Hazumu and Yasuna holding umbrellas and checking on the butterbur plants. Yasuna sees a strawberry plant with a single strawberry on it. She tastes it, it's sour, and then offers a taste to Hazumu ( an indirect kiss ! ). Hazumu does indeed taste it, as Tomari continues to look on. So romantic ! Next morning, Tomari is sitting at her desk waiting for school to start, and she can't get over what she had seen yesterday. Down the hallway walks the homeroom teacher, Mz. Namiko, in a fog and daze. Walking next to her is a new male teacher, as she stays glued to his side and is steeped in thoughts of hearts and flowers. She takes a misstep, and bounces down the staircase. In a while, like nothing has happened, she is before her class, introducing the new assistant teacher. His name is Sora Hitomi, although he writes his name on the blackboard in kanji that can be alternately read as 'Space Alien' ! Sora is dressed very business-like and professional, wearing a dress shirt and tie, dress pants, and a white lab coat. Sora states that he is the new assistant teacher, and will be teaching biology. Hazumu is drowning in confusion, as she is the only one to recognize that the new teacher is the Space Alien that resurrected her as a girl ! Later, out in an empty hallway, Hazumu confronts Sora, and warns him 'that this is bad'. He states that he will be fine, and that the only way to study humans in school was to actually be in school. Jan Puu is with him, but he tells Hazumu that no one else can see her. A ways away, Yasuna is being asked to audition with two other music students, a male and a female. She declines. But then Yasuna sees Hazumu, and asks her to accompany herself to the library. The two music students are aghast at Yasuna's lack of social etiquette, dumping them so she could be with Hazumu. Sora and Jan Puu take note, too. During after school activities, Tomari and Yasuna cross paths. Tomari is directing her track team to go inside, with Yasuna waiting on Hazumu by the entrance door. The two girls attempt to exchange small talk, but when the conversation drifts to that of Hazumu, things get real awkward, real fast ! Hazumu opens the door going outside, with Tomari going inside. Once inside, Tomari looks back with remorse. Ayuki overhears what just went on, all with a neutral stance. On the way home, Yasuna takes Hazumu shopping with her; they both find themselves in a dress shop. Yasuna shows Hazumu a pretty summer dress, light green in color, and with appliques of plants and flowers on it. In fact, Yasuna buys the dress for her, as well as buying a similar dress for herself. Hazumu's dress is styled like a party dress, whereas Yasuna's dress style is similar to a maternity dress ! Changing out of their school uniforms into the new dresses, now the two girlfriends out on the street look like young female lovers, both walking together and wearing the same style of dress. Suddenly, a female schoolmate and her girlfriend step out onto the sidewalk from a karaoke parlor. Hazumu invites Yasuna to sing karaoke with her, and the two step inside to rent a booth. Inside their own private booth, Yasuna remarks how small and intimate the room is. Hazumu has been here one time before, with Tomari, Ayuki, and Asuta. However, Hazumu is having difficulty remembering how to work the remote control. Yasuna moves in to help, and suddenly the two girls are aware of how intimately close they are to one another. Hazumu becomes unsteady, gets up and trips on a power cord. She is startled, falls forward and lands, once again, on top of Yasuna. Both girls are now on the couch, with Yasuna prone and looking up at Hazumu, and Hazumu looking down, propping herself up by her hands, arms, and knees. Yasuna, instantly recognizing the erotic situation that chance circumstances have placed before her, and with a lovely, divine, passionate look on her face, softly tells Hazumu that this is the second time that she has been unexpectedly encircled ! Yasuna slowly and gently raises her hand to touch Hazumu's cheek, to see if all of this is real . . . . . . . It's raining when Tomari steps outside to walk home . . . . . . " I hate the rain " . Episode Lookback and Commentary Mouse No. 4 / 3 years ago / 3 likes As dated and immature as this show starts... its actually incredibly deep and emotional, which is not what I expected. I thought this would be nothing more than a comedy, but shockingly... it isn't. Actually it's quite surprising. ben margolis / 3 years ago / 2 likes Ayuki seems to pop up at the most random times and yet she has perfect timing and good advice. FairyTailRules!57 / 3 years ago Fingers crossed, please be subbed. ben margolis / 3 years ago Poor Tomari ! Category:Episodes